mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Super Smash Flash 2)
Mega Man is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. In Super Smash Flash 2, the classic blue bomber Mega Man replaces the Mega Man X model that first appeared in Super Smash Flash. Mega Man uses a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his games. According to Cleod9, he has a voice-actor pending. Mega Man is ranked 17th place on the current tier list, a drastic dropdown from his last tier position. Attributes Under Construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Jab 1: Right Jab. 5% *Jab 2: Jabs with his Arm Cannon. 5% *Jab 3: Slash Claw; Mega Man swings his arm generating a slice of energy. 5% *Forward Tilt : Flame Sword; Mega Man swings forward a blade of fire at the opponent. 15% *Forward Smash : Hard Knuckle; Mega Man charges and fires a fist projectile that deals devastating knockback. 9% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt : Uppercut. 8% sourspotted 11% sweetspotted *Upward Smash : Tornado Hold; Mega Man places a fan on the ground which creates a tornado that deals multiple hits to opponents. Large vertical range 15% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Downward Tilt : Mega Ball Kick; Causes delayed knockback popping the opponent upward. 8% *Downward Smash : Knight Crush; Mega Man swings a spiked mace around himself in a counter-clockwise direction. Low range, compared to his other smashes. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Slide Kick; Slides extending his foot forward. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Top Spin. Mega Man spins around in the air dealing multiple hits. Mega Man's fastest aerial. 3 hits of 2%, the last hit giving 5%. 11% total. *Forward Aerial: Mega Man uses the Rush Drill attachment from the [http://www.themechanicalmaniacs.com/articles/mm3mysteries.php Mega Man 3 prototype] on his hand. First two hits deal 1% each, then the third hit does 6% for a total 8%. *Backward Aerial: Fire Storm. Mega Man fires off a flaming discharge behind himself from his arm cannon. 13% *Upward Aerial: Ice Slasher. Mega Man fires an arrowhead of ice straight up in the air that splits into five separate non-freezing projectiles. Main projectile deals 12%, smaller projectiles deal 2% each. *Downward Aerial: Noise Crush. Mega Man fires a sound wave straight downwards. 11%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches arm out to grab. *Pummel: Jabs with the Arm cannon. First hit deals 3%, second hit deals 2%. *Forward Throw: Thunder Beam. Mega Man charges electrical energy in his buster and zaps the opponent, knocking them back. 8% *Backward Throw: Napalm Bomb. Mega Man swings his opponent behind him and throws the bomb at them. Characters who are light and floaty enough suchs as Pikachu and Kirby can escape the bomb attack. 13% *Upward Throw: Air Shooter. Mega Man uses a small tornado to knock the opponent upwards. 2%, 3 hits of 1%, a last hit of 2%. 7% total. *Downward Throw: Water Shield. Mega Man batters the opponent with large droplets of water. 6 hits each 1%, then 4%. 10% total. Other *Ledge Attack: Lunges forward with his Armcannon. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls over the ledge and then kicks forward. 11% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports in. *Taunts: **Standard: Takes off his helmet and looks around, then, he put his helmet back. **Side: Blows a raspberry and makes a funny noise. From'' Marvel vs Capcom'' and 2'', except 3''. **Down: Turns into his iconic 8-bit form, then he transforms back to his regular form. *Idle poses **Looks at his side **Strikes a pose that resembles the 8-bit Mega Man idle pose. *Revival platform: Rush Jet. *Fanfare: Stage Start theme from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *Wins: Strikes a pose and teleports off while saying "Alright!". *Loses: Explodes in the fashion of the death animation from the'' Mega Man'' games. *Selected: Does his 2nd win animation from Marvel vs Capcom and the sequel. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. External links *Mega Man's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Mega Man's Animation Archive Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Megaman1.png|Mega Man using Mega Buster on low charge. Megaman2.png|Mega Man about to throw at Galaxy Tours. Megaman3v.png|Wario-Man about to use Up Smash and Mega Man taunting in "8-bit" form in Mushroom Kingdom III. Megaman4.png|Mega Man use a dash attack at Central Highway. Megamanbig.gif|Mega Man's first line art in the DOJO!! Trivia *Rarely, when Pikachu is just about to use the second part of Quick Attack and Mega Man uses his Proto Shield on it, Pikachu will fly uncontrollably to the other side of the screen and lose a life. *If one holds the '1' button on their keyboard while the game is paused when playing in Mega Man's Super Adapter form, he will continue to taunt through the pause. He will stop if the '1' button is let go. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Mega Man universe